CodeName:Fallen
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: Sam isn't sure why he's so obsessed with his voice, he doesn't even know what he looks like! So when Sam gets a special mention in CodeName's new video asking him out on a date, he's more than shocked. Sabriel.


Sam sat on the couch, curled happily in his blankets with his laptop perched in its place. He opened it up, eagerly plugging in his earbuds and clicking over to his web browser.

He typed in the URL that he'd long since memorised and logged it, quickly switching over to his favourite channel.

He grinned widely when he saw that CodeName:Fallen had uploaded a new video. He was playing yet another game that Sam had suggested.

The video opened up with CodeName's desktop background, a bright image of the LoZ emblem with several of the characters surrounding it. "What's up feather dusters!" CodeName greeted, always the overly hyper gamer. Sam heard the crumpling sound of a candy wrapper and couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, this time I'm doing things a bit differently," CodeName started, his voice suddenly uncharacteristically serious. "I have to give special thanks to all of my wonderful followers, that's a given since I normally do, but this time I have something important to say. I have to thank one in particular."

Sam's breath caught. "CodeName, what are you doing?"

"I have to thank Been to Hell, or B3N2H3LL as his username says. He suggests his favourite video games every week and of course I have to try them out. And just let me say, I love everyone of them. Thank you Been!"

Sam felt his face flush and hoped that CodeName was almost done speaking.

"I checked out your profile and I have to say, you have some really interesting videos of you playing games. I also noticed that you have a video of your brother making the most historic touchdown in football." CodeName whistled. "Funny thing, I recognise that ballpark.

"In fact, it's not too far from where I live. In fact, in fact, I go to the same school as your brother, he's a dick by the way, and if his looks are anything to go by then you have to be one hot dude. So I'll ask you this, will you go on a date with me?

"We can meet up at that park, you can bring your brother if you want, or you can decline. Either wa-"

Sam slammed his laptop closed and let out a very feminine scream.

Dean appeared from around the corner so quickly that Sam was worried he might fall. Only adding to his fear was the fact that dean had a towel wrapped around his waist, soap lathered in his hair, and he was leaving puddles on the ground with each step. He held a pistol in his hand that wasn't clutched to the towel.

"What is it? Where's the danger?" Dean growled, blinking soap from his green eyes.

"No danger," Sam grinned. "C-CodeName asked me out."

Dean looked taken aback but lowered his gun none the less. "What?"

"CodeName... Asked..." Sam's eyes widened with sudden realisation. "CodeName asked me out. Holy shit."

Dean, noticing that his brother's mind was fading off to Imaginaree Nation, turned away to go back to his shower.

* * *

Sam spent the next day at school contemplating his life and how to respond to CodeName's question. He'd long since turned his phone off, seeing as it had basically caught on fire with so many notifications about new followers of his channel, new tags to posts, and new messages.

CodeName's public asking him out had given him a huge publicity boost, not that he'd really wanted it, and he was starting to get the feeling that CodeName had done so to make Sam feel like he couldn't say no.

Why would CodeName like him anyway? He wasn't anything special.

Letting out s groan Sam let his head hit his desk with a loud _thump_. His friend Charlie took her seat beside him with a "Gee, someone seems conflicted."

"I just got asked out," he mumbled, turning his head slightly so he could see her. "Publicly. By CodeName."

"Wait, CodeName:Fallen? That gamer guy you won't shut up about?" Sam nodded mutely. "Holy shit. Sam, do you know what this means?"

"CodeName is insane and I have to say yes because his followers will be expecting it?"

"Well, maybe, but it means that you have a chance to see what he looks like!" She grabbed his shoulders and grinned. "This could be the biggest thing to happen since the extinction of the dinosaurs."

"That was millennia ago," Sam snorted.

"Yeah, and?" Charlie grinned wider. "Dude you should so do it, maybe it'll work out."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Cross that bridge when you get there." She lightly punched his arm reassuringly. "Cheer up man, you're a sweet guy and if I didn't like girls I would die to have a date with you."

"You aren't just saying that to cheer me up, are you?" Sam asked, a smile shoving it's way to his lips.

Charlie shrugged. "Now show me your fighting face and meet the guy!"

* * *

Sam struggled to still his trembling hands as he waited for CodeName to show up. He paced in front of a tree in the designated ballpark, Dean leaning against it. Running his hands through his hair again he turned to his brother. "I mean, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Calm down Sammy," Dean said. "If he tries to hurt you he won't succeed."

"That's not helping," Sam groaned.

Silence fell around them again and Sam continued pacing.

He jumped moments later when a familiar voice called out. "Hello?"

"It's CodeName," Sam panicked, turning to Dean with a frantic expression. Is my hair alright?"

Dean rolled his eyes as the figure came closer. He was about to respond when he clearly saw who it was.

Dean loosed a feral sounding growl and moved in front of Sam. "Gabriel."

"Dean."

Sam peaked over deans shoulder to see who this 'Gabriel' person was. He raised an eyebrow when gold eyes met his own and a perfect whit smile was flashed at him.

"Heya," Gabriel grinned. "I'm CodeName."

"Been to Hell," Sam responded quietly, shyly moving out from behind Dean.

"The names Gabriel," Gabriel said, grinning.

"Sam."

"Well then Sammy, how about we go to a movie and get some ice cream?"

"Oh no," Dean interrupted Sam's response. "I'm the only one who can-"

"Dean, I'm sixteen, I can make my own decisions. I don't mind him calling me 'Sammy.'"

"Sorry Deano," Gabriel smirked, "but your baby bro just chose me over you."

Dean frowned as he watched Gabriel and Sam walk away, talking animatedly about some video game.

* * *

 ** _LoZ is Legen of Zelda (for those of you who didn't know.)_**

 ** _I think the characters are OOC but that would be beause I haven't tried to dabble in the SPN universe lately and I haven't seen any episodes recently either (I've been rather distracted with Grimm and I'm working on a multichp for that universe) so I'm really sorry!_**

 ** _As for Sam's channel name, I was conflicted between Samoose and B3N2H3LL. Personally I think the latter has a much more desire effect and it just looks an sounds cooler. ~Cat._**


End file.
